


New Ways of Learning

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Every Version of Me and You (Tumblr AU Prompts) [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Also Hotel Managers AU, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate recognized her instantly, known for her impeccable customer service and liberal use of the color pink on all of her marketing campaigns.ORHecate sees a familiar face during a mandatory seminar.





	New Ways of Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/gifts).



> A/N: No beta as these were meant to be short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t that Hecate was any less keen to learn new things now that she managed an entire hotel staff. It was just that these seminars were always on the busiest days of the week. Not to mention the fact she didn’t trust Dimity’s mischievous wink before Hecate left. 

Hecate settled in the middle of the conference room, close enough to hear but far enough to leave if she needed to. She pulled out a small notebook as a soft voice asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Hecate recognized her instantly, known for her impeccable customer service and liberal use of the color pink on all of her marketing campaigns. 

Hecate cleared her throat. “Yes, of course, Miss Cackle.”

Ada nodded. “Please call me Ada if I may call you Hecate.”

“How do you know my name?”

Ada winked as she pulled out her own notebook. “Your reputation proceeds you but if I hadn’t already heard about you, your nametag may have tipped me off.”

Hecate looked down and rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, causing Ada to chuckle. “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not exactly comfortable leaving my hotel.”

Ada waved a hand in dismissal. “I completely understand. You haven’t answered my question though.”

Hecate blinked slowly, her mind blanking on anything other the fact that Ada had gorgeous eyes. “What question?”

“If I may call you Hecate.”

“Oh, of course, Mis…Ada.”

The last thing Hecate caught before the lights dimmed and the presenters started was the slow smile that spread across Ada’s face and a bright twinkle in her eyes. 


End file.
